


My Brightest Star

by MikaKagehjra



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, when will I learn to title things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaKagehjra/pseuds/MikaKagehjra
Summary: Eichi proposes to Wataru. That's it, that's the fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm still working on Phantom Thief AU! I'm hoping to post a new chapter for that tonight actually, but it might have to wait until tomorrow if I have to spend a lot of time on my homework. So much for weekly updates, right? But I thought at least one person might be interested in my little warm-up drabble, and if even one person likes it, it's worth posting. Even if it's really, really short.

Eichi smiled out at the crowd, waving with both hands. His final performance as an idol. He’d always known that his dream wouldn’t last forever, that he’d have to wake up sooner or later, but he always thought he’d cling to sleep - that his career would end because the broken body he’d pushed so far would finally give out, and that would be the end. But he’d found another way to be happy, a grinning jester by whose side he swore to walk, and he was his own dream, in a way. Except he’d assured Eichi however many times he’d wanted that he’d never have to wake up from this one.

He thanked the audience, bidding them a final farewell as a member of the group. And he was truly grateful that he was able to stand on this stage one last time, but he wasn’t sorry to be leaving it, either. For once, he wasn’t treating life as a race, desperate to do something meaningful before the finish line that loomed ahead of him even if he broke himself doing it. He was ready to slow down; even walking didn’t seem so bad if it was with him.

“However, if you could wait a moment, I do hope to surprise you all one last time.” He caught Wataru’s eye with a smile. “And I do mean all of you.” He hadn’t even told the other unit members about this, sure that Wataru’s skill in reading people would clue him in immediately if they knew. He at least had the advantage of full faith in Wataru’s skills. Ignoring their reactions, he focused only on Wataru, turning to face him completely and take one hand in his, free hand digging into his pocket for the small box he’d placed there before the performance began. As he folded one knee beneath him, he watched Wataru’s jaw drop, genuine surprise shining in his eyes, and felt elation blooming in his chest without having even truly started yet.

“Eichi--”

“Wataru, you’ve been with me for so long now that I hardly remember what life was like without you,” he started, his microphone projecting his voice over the screams of the crowd. “And I’ve known for awhile that I don’t want to be without you ever again. I am so in love with every facet of you that I’ve seen so far, and I know I will fall in love with every facet I have yet to see. I want your face to be the first thing I see when I wake and the last before I fall asleep every day for the rest of my life. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

If it had been anyone else speaking, he’d be unable to hear them over the mixed reactions of the crowd; their relationship itself hadn’t even been public, but there had been speculation. They hadn’t made any statements about it, but they hadn’t tried very hard (or at all) to hide it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Eichi wondered just how many people were recording this moment. But the crowd and their reaction didn’t matter; he only cared about Wataru.

“Do you even require an answer? Yes, of course it’s yes; I could never devote myself to anyone but you. Amazing ☆! You’ve surpassed even my expectations once again, Your Majesty!”

He probably would have continued had Eichi not stood and pulled him into a kiss, the screams of the crowd escalating at the romantic gesture. Without parting their lips, Eichi took Wataru’s left hand in both of his, sliding the ring he’d prepared onto his finger, letting the kiss linger before he pulled away to speak again.

“You are my greatest treasure and my brightest star.” Eichi let his gaze slide to the audience without turning away from Wataru, his mouth curling into a sly smirk. He let go of Wataru’s hand with one of his to wrap his braid around his fingers, tugging lightly. “And I don’t intend on sharing.”

Wataru laughed, moving his hand to intertwine his fingers with the hand that remained in his grasp. “Of course, I am everyone’s Hibiki Wataru, but yours first and foremost. Perhaps it is time for us to retire for the last time.” At Wataru’s words, the curtain began to close, whoever was controlling it likely being pressured by one or more of the executives Eichi hadn’t informed of his plan, knowing they’d try to deny him. Eichi ignored the curtain in favor of looking into Wataru’s eyes, boring into his with adoration he was sure he’d never become used to. He had one last thing to say, not knowing whether their microphones had been turned off yet and not caring. He didn’t want to go back to his own apartment that night.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
